Thomas' nightmare
This is how Thomas' nightmare goes in Sodor's Legend of Everfree. we see Thomas inside his tent as he dreams Thomas: as he tosses and turns in his sleep scene cuts to Thomas' dream where he hears the voice of Lord Voldemort Lord Voldemort: Here we are, Thomas. looks around no one there Rex Dangervest: Lookin' the wrong way, kid. We're over here. turns the other way only the fire pit, he cautiously moves forward. Then, to Thomas' horror, the villains jump out of it Lord Zedd: We're always here! in reality Thomas: NOOOOOOOO!!! wakes up Faith: karate moves in his sleep What happened? Thomas: Nothing. Sorry, Faith. Clay Moorington: Uh, Thomas? I think something did happen. is floating Thomas: yelps everything stops floating Emmet Brickowski: grunts sighs Is it time to get up already? Harry Potter: Thomas, we really need to talk. Thomas: No, we don't! we cut outside Nya: blows Elgar: Quick question. How is this going to work? shore Gluto: Mac, how could you tell Dr. Mercer that you were a Ranger? Mac Grimborn: When I bonded with the White Dino Gem, I didn't have the heart to tell him about my half human/half Org existence. You saw his face. Proud of me. But Mandilok is still inside me. Jindrax: White Dino Thunder Ranger? Mac Grimborn: Uh, yeah. Ahem. I was the SPD Orange Ranger. A-Squad Commander. Zeltrax: Oh... boy. Thomas and Clay Moorington Clay Moorington: Thomas, please talk to me. Thomas: About what? There's nothing to talk about. You must think I'm hiding something, but I'm not. Clay Moorington: Thomas, please. I know you don't want to, but I really think we need to figure out what's going on with your magic. If you could learn to control it— Thomas: That's just it! I'll never be able to control it! a crash is heard Gordon: What happened? Conner McKnight: It was so weird. Thomas: I didn't mean to! Clay Moorington: We didn't see it, so we don'f know what happened. then sees Elgar and Nya getting out of their boat which has made a hole in the side of the dock Elgar: What's this sparkly stuff?! stares at a long line of sparkly dust splitting the lake in half Kegler: gasps You don't think it was the Spirit, do you? James: Ugh, really, Kegler? That's obviously just a story. Thomas: No, it was me. away Norg: Spirit, show yourself! The Great and Powerful Norg commands it! engines roll their eyes Elsa: Huh? sees the fishes eating well Elsa: At least the fishies are eating well. Zeltrax: Clearly, the bridge needs repairing. Emily: You heard him, everyone. Back to work. we find Thomas alone in the woods Thomas: It used to be so simple~ It was a world I understood~ I didn't know what I didn't know~ And life seemed pretty good~ But now the darkness rises~ From somewhere deep inside of me~ Their power overtakes me~ Can I keep this villain from getting free?~ If I can stay with the light, I know I'll be free~ And I can start to be whole, I can start to be me~ But instead I am struggling with all that I see~ And these friends mustn't see the villain in me~ The villain in me~ They mustn't see the villain in~ Me~ Mac sees his reflection in himself Mac Grimborn: I've got to stop Mandilok completely. Meanwhile bumps into Twilight Thomas: Twilight. Twilight Sparkle: Oh, hi, Thomas. What are you doing out here? Thomas: I was just hiking in the woods, but then I got lost. Twilight Sparkle: Come on, I'll show you on the way back. walk and chuff side by side Thomas: You know, you seem to like this place so much. Twilight Sparkle: I do. Thomas: So, what happened? Twilight Sparkle: My parents built the camp when I was fourteen. Thomas: Really? Twilight Sparkle: Yep. Thomas: I never knew. Twilight Sparkle: Yeah, I really wished we could live in a town. Thomas: I know. Twilight Sparkle: Thanks. Thomas: You're welcome. Twilight Sparkle: You always knew how I felt. Thomas: Yep.